tigersdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kampung Baru
''"Kampung Baru,the land has taken so many bloods" - Ustaz Adil '' ''"Tell me the truth,you are scared of walking into Kampung Baru,right?" - Seng's man to Seng. '' Kampung Baru is the main location for the Malays' Harimau Malaya clan.Similar to Petaling Street for the Chinese,Kampung Baru serves as the main setting for the Malays.Malays can be seen anywhere here mostly being the members of Harimau Malaya. Features Kampung Baru is located only 10 minutes from Petaling Street as said by Inspektor Razak as "There is only 10 minutes dividing these two places but because of racism,it turns into two different worlds".Kampung Baru uses the 'kampung' concept in order to preserve the value of Malays.There is a small food stall where the teenagers and adults hang out while drinking 'teh tarik' and discussing about the racism matter.When Harimau Malaya came,they saw the abandoned 'surau' and decided to build the surau again.This place plays kind of an important part in this film when it was burnt down by the Chinese as their last resort in provoking war.This place is also used as the assembly place for members of Harimau Malaya besides Ustaz Adil and Brother Rahman's house.Every month,Harimau Malaya branch leaders will come to the 'surau' to discuss about the Malays in their own territory.In final battle,those branch leaders lent their boys to Mohd Dhuha.Besides the 'surau' is a tree where Mohd. Dhuha commanded his boys to tie him up as an act of regret(reminiscing Abu Lubabah's act) for neglecting his boys and Ustaz Adil who got burnt to death in the fire.Then,there is Ustaz Adil's house where the Malay swords are kept.This is where the 'open house' was made with the Harimau Malaya helped.Brother Rahman's house is near to Ustaz Adil.Mohd. Dhuha and rest of Harimau Malaya usually can be seen inside of the 'surau' and also at their resthouse which is also near Ustaz Adil's house.Although there are many Malays here,they are not as unified as the Chinese.They are still people in this place making feud with each other for example Ustaz Adil's contender for the 'imam' position which is Ustaz Zakaria.Ustaz Zakaria wanted to take over Harimau Malaya but he was ignored.His screentime is less than 10 minutes.The others being the synical woman at the food stall telling Brother Rahman,"you sit here for hours but only drink plain water" which Brother Rahman replied,"I was about to pay.But I don't want to disturb you gossiping about other people." Riot of Kampung Baru This riot took part years ago when Seng was still a little kid and Mohd. Dhuha wasn't even born yet.Ustaz Adil was a teenager that got involved in this matter but near the riot,he decided to scatter from it as it would bring to racist matter.But his former friend,Ustaz Zakaria continued to fight in the riot and eventually without him realizing it,killing Seng's father.This revelation is never made in this film,it's up to the viewers' eagle eyes to detect this matter.Ustaz Adil told this story to the rest of Harimau Malaya as the story was also told by Seng to the rest of his boys.Everything happened when Malays lost the number of chairs to Chinese representatives in one small election.Though it resembles one actual incident,this fact is never told as Ustaz Adil didn't make it look like the actual incident.As the Chinese marched to celebrate their victory along the street of Kampung Baru,the Malays responded awfully by making a riot and murdered the Chinese.This led to the start of this racist matter that really influenced Harimau Malaya and Sheng Long Tribe.Seng's father was also killed in this riot as described by Seng,"My father died in this place".After this riot,all Malays regretted their act and decided to turn on all their swords that they used in that riot to the only boy who refused to get involved which was the 20-something Ustaz Adil.Ustaz Adil vowed that those swords would never be used again unless something really terrible occurs. Chinese restriction Even before the deal Seng and Brother Rahman made that prevented the Chinese from entering Kampung Baru while the Malays are prevented from entering Petaling Street,Chinese had never stepped foot in Kampung Baru.This is due to their phobia about the Riot Of Kampung Baru.Including Seng himself actually doesn't have the guts to walk in there.This is revealed in a scene before the surau-burning incident when Seng's friend looked at Seng hesitated to undergo the plan.He then asked Seng,"You are actually scared to walk in there,right?" Sheng Long Tribe never entered Kampung Baru until the night where they burnt the 'surau'.This restriction is also proven when Seng used the firecrackers on the night of Chinese New Year just after Sheng Long Tribe and Harimau Malaya's first meeting in order to provoke the Malays to get out of Harimau Malaya and bait them to fight outside of the place because Seng knew that stepping foot in Kampung baru would be fatal.But,the Malays never showed up that night because of their console attitude.In another scene during Kampung Baru's introduction scene,a Chinese boy is seen playing around until he almost stepped foot in Kampung Baru but quickly pulled by his mother while saying,"you wanna die?".In other scene,Mohd. Dhuha's mum got into a cab that the driver turned pale when she said that her destination in Kampung Baru.He drived quickly and always beware.He dropped Mohd. Dhuha's mum in front of Kampung Baru eventhough Dhuha's house is far into Kampung Baru.Mohd. Dhuha's boys came later on a motorcycle and looked at the driver with furious looks.He then quickly fled away. Surau-burning incident All Sheng Long Tribe's work of provoking an all-out war were meaningless as the Malays kept up with their console attitude.After searching forf a last resort plan,Mohd. Alif,Dhuha's former friend and the one who brought him into Harimau Malaya gave Seng one solution.Because he enrolled in Harimau Malaya longer then Dhuha,he knew the activities of Harimau Malaya.Each year before Ramadhan,members of Harimau Malaya will perform 'solat sunat hajat' in order to welcome the Ramadhan and to hope for a better Ramadhan that year.During the 'solat sunat hajat',everybody will focus only on their 'solat' and they won't even care about other things that happen at that time.So,Mohd. Alif suggested that they burnt the 'surau' during that time considering that in solat sunat hajat,the 'sujud' would be very long so they would have the opportunity to use the time.Since the next day would be Ramadhan,people prefered to sit in their homes doing ibadat so the street would be clear.Seng repeatedly asked Alif whether he is sure with that plan because eventhough Alif is one of him,Harimau Malaya was his former mates.Seng also asked Alif about the punishment he would get in 'akhirat' by Allah S.W.T.Of course Seng doesn't have to worry about that but he worried about Alif's decision of betraying his former comrades.Seng told his friend,"this is what I like about Malays,they destroy each other." Seng hesitated to make the plan as he himself was scared to step foot in Kampung Baru.After his friend asked whether he is scared,he quickly denied and made the plan.They silently got into Kampung Baru with Alif distracting people passing by,Seng and his mates put gasoline on the 'surau' and burnt it while the Malays 'sujud'.The Malays were sweating until the time the fire reached so high.Seng and his friends locked the steel door using the key Alif took from the Ustaz Zakaria's house because only Ustaz Zakaria has the spare key.Alif told Ustaz Zakaria that he would make him the head of Harimau Malaya after that night and Ustaz Zakaria quickly gave the key away.Seng and his team locked the door and the Malays were locked inside eventually died.Mohd. Dhuha wasn't there as he was overslept.He came right away and he saw his mates died.Ustaz Adil told him something that he never told anyone else until in the end,it was revealed that Ustaz Adil told him the location of the Malay swords as preparation for final battle.